Red Nun
Red Nun is the main antagonist of the 2017 survival horror video game Remothered: Tormented Fathers, the first chapter of the survival horror video game series Remothered. She was first introduced in 2012. Since then, she became the most popular antagonist of the franchise. She was one of the twelve nuns of the Cristo Morente cult. She is also the only survivor of the terrifying fire which destroyed the cloister of Cristo Morente. She is the most dangerous enemy in Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Moths seem to obey her will, so she can summon moths. She possess telekinetic abilites that cause lights flicker and electronics act up when in her presence. Because of the side effect of dangerous and banned drug: Phenoxyl or possibly as a result of damage to her lungs and vocal cords due to smoke inhalation from the Cristo Morente convent fire. She also has photophopia (light sensitivity) probably as a result of a side effect of the drug: Phenoxyl. She was voiced by Alien Illman. History According to information found within Felton villa, the Red Nun was once a daughter of the very wealthy and prominent Ashmann family, who were major shareholders and financial backers to the RossoGallo company owned by Arianna Felton. A mysterious disease started to effect everyone around the RossoGallo farm including twelve nuns in Cristo Morente convent. According to another information, Professor Albert Elias Wyman used the nuns as test subjects for the drug that he created called Phenoxyl 2.0. Drug had leaked and contaminated the farmland and the groundwater. But, the side effects of the drug was horrifiying; painful ulcers, vomiting, proliferation of parasites and, in some cases, keratosis photosensitivity. On November 8th, 1971, the Cristo Morente convent, the RossoGallo fields and a wing of the Ashmann palace all went up in flames due to inflammable liquid being poured into the irrigation system and the piping in the convent. All the nuns except the Ashmann's daughter perished in the blaze. Professor Wyman was a suspect for causing this fire but there was no proof so he was declared innocent. Later, Professor Wyman commited suicide. After Ashmann's daughter (Red Nun) survived from the fire, she followed Celeste Felton, Dr. Richard Felton's daughter, to her home and showed up at the door after the girl's return. Richard Felton believed this as a divine sign and a means to getting his daughter back. But, Red Nun was seeking revenge against Feltons for second Phenoxyl prototype and the subsequent fire. She manipulated Richard Felton and made him lock his wife and daughter away in Celeste's room. Red Nun even made Richard blame Celeste for his pains so he ended up believing that his pains would stop if he kills Celeste. Later Red Nun made Richard kill Celeste in her sleep. Appearance As her moniker suggests, the Red Nun is dressed in a blood red habit with a matching embroidered outer robe with wide, billowing sleeves. The only parts (that are not red) of her habit are the white wimple, guimpe, and coif, which cover her neck, shoulders, head, and the upper half of her face. On her head, there is a huge, elaborate cornette that has many red threads hanging around its perimeter and aids in obscuring her face. The order she belongs to chose the color red to underline the sinful and malevolent nature of women. Personality The Red Nun is an utterly intimidating and dangerous enemy, even more so than Richard Felton, as the latter fearfully flees from her, begging for another chance to kill Rosemary Reed. She is accompanied by moths that generally seem to obey her will, and she is always equipped with a spear fashioned from a stiffened, sharpened human spinal cord that bears a passing resemblance to a caduceus. There is evidence of her possessing telekinesis, as lights flicker and electronics act up when in her presence, and some of the other phenomenal peculiarities in the manor can be attributed to her as well. When the Red Nun speaks, her deep voice is heard to sound very menacing and ominous, probably as a result of damage to her lungs and vocal cords due to smoke inhalation from the Cristo Morente convent fire, or because of a side effect of Phenoxyl 2.0. Behind this terrifying and monstrous figure is a person made of flesh and bones, but a definite fanatic completely devoted to her mysterious and sinister goals. The Red Nun is apparently a very manipulative and treacherous puppet master, as Richard reveals that it was she who convinced him that Jennifer was to blame for his pain and disease, which thus led to him murdering her in her sleep. Quotes Gallery Remothered_EA_22.jpg Remothered_EA_24.jpg Remothered ea 17 jpg 1400x0 q85.jpg Red Nun.png RedNunLambSacrifice.jpg characters-red-nun.jpg remothered__tormented_fathers___red_nun_by_chris_darril-d510rza.jpg Remothered tormented fathers red nuns by chris darril-dbitevg.jpg Videos Early Access Remothered Countdown -7 Remothered Early Access Countdown -2 Remothered Early Access Countdown -1 Trivia *The Red Nun has similarities with the villain of the obscure German slasher film School's Out 2. As both are vengeful psychothic nuns armed with a spear. Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Stalkers Category:Dark Priests Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful Category:Mature Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Incriminators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Outcast Category:Brutes Category:Mascots Category:Enigmatic Category:Summoners Category:Supremacists Category:Inmates Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extremists Category:Heretics Category:Psychics Category:Murderer